Xícara de Chá
by Lisa Phoenix
Summary: Em cima do chão, em cima da mesa, em cima da toalha. Uma xícara de chá. Apenas uma xícara. De uma porcelana até barata, nada demais, algumas borboletas e flores desenhadas. Um pires por baixo e uma solitária colherinha de chá, essa mais refinada, de prata


_**Xícara de Chá**_

**__**

Em cima do chão, em cima da mesa, em cima da toalha. Uma xícara de chá. Apenas uma xícara.

De uma porcelana até barata, nada demais, algumas borboletas e flores desenhadas.

Um pires por baixo e uma solitária colherinha de chá, essa mais refinada, de prata. Dentro, um chá preto. Quente, açucarado. Perfeito.

Mas ninguém iria tomar daquele chá. Não por enquanto.

* * *

Estava derrotada.

Porque? Porque, em nome de deus, aquilo acontecera? Seria forte o bastante? Como ela saberia?

A xícara tremia, junto a mão dela. Um pouco do chá caia, mas ela não prestava atenção.

Desgraça. Sim, desgraça era o que vinha caindo em sua família desde o inicio daquela guerra. Primeiro seu marido, e como se não bastasse a dor dessa perda, levavam-lhe logo de cara o filho e a nora?

Desistiu de tomar o chá, a xícara novamente fora depositada no pires. Levantou-se e ainda sem rumo em sua própria casa. Adentrou a sala, cheia de fotos, cada foto era uma flecha em seu coração.

Pegou um porta-retrato dourado. Em cima, escrito com letras vermelhas estava escrito "Frank e Alice". Os olhos começaram a arder. Lágrimas ameaçavam mais ainda de caírem, num ato terrorista.

O relógio cuco fazendo seu barulho costumeiro, anunciando a tarde da noite. Algumas poucas velas acesas. Os moveis parados, sólidos, com a luz os iluminando. A imagem da senhora no meio da sala, parada.

_- Hey, mãe, tenho de apresenta-la a uma pessoa._

_- Me apresente logo então o que está esperando?_

_- Mãe, essa daqui é a Alice, a gente se conheceu em Hogwarts e há um tempo nós estamos juntos._

_- Boa tarde, Sra.Longbottom. _

_- Boa tarde, menina, então, me conte de que família você vem?_

_- Mãe, Alice é de uma família de mestiços, você não..._

_- Está tudo bem, Frank. Eu sou da família Liekhnam. Papai é croata, embora tenha se criado aqui na Inglaterra. Mamãe descende de uma família escocesa, embora tenha nascido aqui. Não temos grande fama nem nada demais. Mas creio que papai conheça seu marido, Donald. _

_- Oh, conhece Don? Que adorável! Então seus pais são bruxos?_

_- Oh, são sim, no entanto, minha avó materna não era bruxa, temos mistura na família. De nacionalidade e tudo mais._

_- Então, você não é uma inglesa, pura? _

_- Mamãe!_

_- Acalme-se Frank, não falei nada demais. Toma chá?_

_- Oh, sim, claro, quer que eu sirva para a senhora?_

_- Eu adoraria. Ela não é mesmo adorável, Frank_

Chá, xícara de chá. Não saiam de sua cabeça, igualmente com aquela infelicidade. O que faria agora? E Neville? O pequeno e indefeso Neville? O que seria dele? Ficaria na sua guarda, mas saberia ela ainda educar uma criança? Era severa, não era de brincar, a criança não teria uma infância feliz.

Neville, pobre Neville. Seu pequeno, indefeso e doce Neville. O que seria da criança agora? Como contar a ela que os pais não voltariam mais a abraço-lo com o mesmo carinho e ternura de antes? Que Frank não iria joga-lo no ar, coloca-lo em vassouras ou brincar no jardim com ele. Que Alice não iria mais gentilmente dar comida a ele, ler história, cantar músicas e ninar? Ele era apenas uma criança, que mal falava direito. Ela não estava preparada para isso, não mesmo.

Como contar a uma criança que os pais estavam doentes? Com a mentalidade pior do que a dele. Perturbados, loucos, insanos.

A sorte é que ele está dormindo. Mas vai acordar. Seu pequeno tem um relóginho dentro de si, e segundo o antiqüíssimo relógio cuco daqui a algumas horas estará chamando a mãe.

Que não irá atende-lo.

_- Boa tarde, sra.Longbottom. _

_- Igualmente, Alice. Sente-se._

_- Com sua licença. _

_- Chegou na hora querida, bem na hora do chá._

_- Frank notificou-me que você gostaria que eu a visitasse nesse horário. Mais do que qualquer outro. _

_- Meu filho a informou bem. Então, qual seu chá preferido, querida?_

_- O bom e tradicional chá preto._

_- Muito bom. Você me parece gostar mais de camomila, combina com seu estilo. _

_- Ah, sobre isso que eu gostaria de falar com a senhora._

_- Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que gosto de discutir no horário do chá, Alice. Precisa aprender sobre mim._

_- Eu estou tentando. Mas a senhora tem de concordar que você não está ajudando. Não é nenhum segredo que nós duas somos diferentes tanto em pensamento como comportamento. Mas nós duas temos uma pessoa que amamos em comum. E por isso, temos de viver harmonicamente. Pelo menos, na presença dessa pessoa._

_- Frank é forte, querida._

_- De fato é, mas chega uma hora que nem mesmo a pessoa mais forte do mundo agüenta. Olha, sra.Longbottom, eu realmente amo seu filho e quero tudo de bom para ele. Se for preciso, largarei meus hábitos e me tornarei uma dona de casa exemplar. Mas Frank gosta de mim como sou, como a senhora sabe, e nada irá mudar isso. _

_- Você está certa, querida. Eu realmente não gosto da sua forma de pensar, discordo da maioria de suas ações e decisões e muitas outras coisas. Mas eu também amo meu filho. E você está certa, não é bom termos uma relação complicada quando sabemos que ele não irá largar nenhuma das duas e acabará sofrendo._

_- Fico feliz que pelo menos quando se trata de Frank, pensamos igual. O motivo de eu vir até aqui é que... estou disposta a tentar ficar um pouco mais "aceitável" em seus conceitos, isso é, aprender as etiquetas que você tanto preza_.

_- Chegou mesmo na hora certa então. Uma das primeiras coisas que uma dama deve saber fazer, é servir o chá. _

_- Eu creio que eu já saiba fazer isso, senhora. _

_- Mas com graça? Alice, querida, servir um chá não é tão simples quanto parece, precisa ter a graça de um cisne e a confiança que uma ave tem no vento. _

_- Isso não é exagero? Quero dizer..._

_- Querida, você tem muito o que aprender. Você acha que as donas de casa ficam de pernas para o ar? Não querida, precisas saber como comandar as criadas, caso tenha alguma, tem de aprender fazer os deveres de casa. E principalmente, ser graciosa e atenciosa, ao mesmo tempo que recatada com visitas na casa._

_- Para ser sincera, eu acho isso exagero, mas se isso faz a senhora feliz. Eu estou pronta para aprender._

_- Sabe, Alice, você é uma xícara de chá._

_- Xícara de chá?_

_- Isso mesmo. O motivo? Você mesma tem de descobrir. _

As lembranças são impiedosas, vêem a tona sem dó. O relógio continua a bater as horas e no meio de um silêncio, com uma música sonora anuncia meia-noite.

Verdade que de inicio eu e Alice não nos dávamos bem, no entanto, aprendemos a convivermos uma com a outra. Respeitar a opinião e estilo de cada uma. E acabamos nos tornando grandes amigas, para o choque de todos.

Completamente verdade que foi estranho. Afinal, nós só faltávamos pularmos uma em cima da outra se batendo quando conversamos em meio a xingamentos civilizados, sarcasmo e ironia.

No entanto, chegou uma hora. Que vimos que querendo ou não, tínhamos admiração uma pela a outra e acabamos nos tornando amigas. Verdade que as vezes discutíamos, mas que amigo não discute com o outro?

Eu me lembro de como eu achava que ela era louca por suas idéias e ações. Aquelas roupas que ela usava em dedicação a trouxas que se vestiam fora dos padrões, acho que o nome deles eram hippies.

Me lembro também, do escândalo que fiz quando descobri que ela estava na academia preparatória de aurores.

_Você ficou maluca? Virar auror? Isso é coisa para homens e além do mais..._

_- Discordo de você, senhora! Não é coisa para homens, existem mulheres como aurores também e na época que estamos vivendo, com essa guerra e tudo mais. Qualquer ajuda é bem-vinda e eu sou uma boa guerreira, quero dizer, eu sei duelar, me defender e..._

_- Não importa! Você tem de ficar em casa! E se algo acontecesse com você? Frank não agüentaria! _

_- Frank tem total conhecimento do perigo que corro e ele me apóia na minha profissão! E além disso, a maioria das missões que temos são juntas e..._

_- JÁ CHEGA! Não vou sustentar essa discussão, se você é idiota, então seja, não posso fazer nada, depois, não diga que não avisei._

Tenho de admitir que Alice se tornou uma ótima auror. No entanto, eu nunca apoiei aquela profissão dela. Eu tinha perfeita consciência de que se acontecesse algo com ela, meu filho não agüentaria. Eles se amavam demais.

Não conheço muito bem a história dos dois, meu filho e eu nunca tivemos uma relação amigável ao ponto dele me contar seus sentimentos e segredos. Mas eu sei que os dois se gostam há bastante tempo e que se dão bem.

Me lembro também, que ele não excitava em deixar claro que a amava mais do que qualquer coisa.

_- Sua esposa corre perigo de vida, Frank_

_- Eu sei mãe, mas ela se sente bem sendo auror. Respeito a escolha dela._

_- Você não tem medo de perde-la?_

_- Claro que sim! _

_- Porque não a impede então?_

_- Porque Alice se sente feliz sendo auror, com seu trabalho, duelando e defendendo pessoas. Ela é boa no que faz. _

_- Mas..._

_- Mãe, é claro que eu tenho medo de que algo aconteça a ela, mas eu a amo. E não conseguiria vê-la infeliz. E deixar de ser auror, a faria infeliz_.

Frank nunca se meteu entre minhas discussões com Alice, ou no nosso relacionamento. Mas deve ter sido um alivio para ele quando nós começamos a nos darmos bem.

Acho que ele nunca levou a sério nossa inimizade no começo. Frank sempre foi sábio, principalmente quando se tratava de pessoas, ele parecia olhar através de você e então saber exatamente o que você pensava.

"Vovó?" Ouço uma voz me chamar, me cortando os pensamentos e me viro para o pequeno Neville, sonolento esfregando os olhos com a mão "Papai? Mamãe?"

"Nev..." Minha voz é fraca e falha. Meus olhos enchem-se ao olhar o pequeno dirigir-se a mim "Mamãe e papai, não podem te atender."

"Quero leite. Mamãe não pode dar leite?"

"É difícil de explicar, Nev, querido. Você quer que vovó te dê leite?"

"Mas e a mamãe?" Ele insistiu.

"Mamãe não pode te atender agora, Nev. Mamãe e Papai viajaram." Menti, ele só me deixaria em paz assim.

"Eles voltam quando?"

"Não sei querido, eu não sei" Peguei ele no colo "Vamos tomar o leite?"

Ele boceja e faz que sim com a cabeça me abraça descansando a cabeça no meu ombro. Meu coração sente uma flecha o perfurando novamente.

_- Se algum dia acontecer algo comigo ou Frank você cuidaria de Neville, para nós? _

_- Não fale isso, Alice! A guerra acabou! _

_- Eu sei, mas..._

_- Não quero falar sobre isso._

_- Você me promete?_

_- Prometo, Alice. Que coisa mais chata de se falar! Mas você sabe que eu não sou uma boa mãe como você._

_- Claro que você é. _

_- Não, eu não sou_.

* * *

Passaram-se alguns anos, Neville tem mentalidade o suficiente para entender o que acontece com os pais e visitá-los. Mas ainda tenho medo de mostrá-lo a realidade. Neville é tão fraco, quieto e recatado.

Sei que isso pode ser muito prejudicial a ele, mas viver uma mentira é ainda pior, na minha opinião. Pobre Neville, nem ao menos tem amigos. Talvez seja minha culpa, mas eu nunca fui uma mãe exemplar. Se Frank tinha amigos, era graças a Don, meu paciente e compreensivo marido.

"Vovó?" Neville para a minha frente confuso, a mochila nas costas cai. "Você está chorando?"

"Não. Não estou, querido. Um cisco caiu em meu olho" Passo a costa da mão nos olhos, os secando "Venha cá, querido. Temos de conversar"

"Eu não fiz nada de errado!"

"Eu sei que não, querido, é sobre outra coisa."

"Sobre o que, então?"

"Seus pais..." Eu digo sem olha-lo nos olhos. Meus olhos ameaçam a derrubarem lágrimas, mas preciso me manter rígida para se exemplo a Neville

"Meus pais? Eles vão chegar? Eles vão..." Ele dá um pulo de felicidade, os olhos brilham como raramente brilham.

"Seus pais não viajaram, Neville."

"Não? Eu não entendo, vovó, você disse que..."

"Eu menti. Seus pais estão em Londres desde sempre, mas num hospital"

"Num hospital? Vovó, você está fazendo isso para me assustar?"

"Não. Seus pais, eles..." Respiro fundo "Eles estão doentes."

"Doentes, vovó? E é muito grave?" Ele parece preocupado

"É, Neville. Não existe cura para a doença deles"

"Vovó o que você quer dizer com isso?" Ele começa a ficar com uma voz chorosa, vai chorar daqui a pouco.

"Que teremos de entender o estado deles quando visitarmos."

"Nós iremos... visitá-los?"

"Claro que iremos, todos os dias a partir de agora."

"E eles falarão conosco?" Ele parece um pouco mais esperançoso, mas a voz ainda é chorosa.

"Não, Neville, eles não falarão conosco"

"Porque não?" A voz dele se torna mais chorosa. Um lágrima cai.

"Porque eles não podem." Respondo.

Levanto-me, enquanto isso ele chora. Tenho ímpeto de abraça-lo consolando-o, mas não posso. Tenho de ser um exemplo a ele.

O relógio anuncia meio-dia com sua música sonora junto aos choros de Neville. Olho para ele e então volto-me para o corredor. Ele irá superar. Assim como eu estou fazendo, dia após dia, hora após hora.

* * *

Num armário reluzente, de uma madeira bem bonita, toda talhada. Com desenhos e símbolos bonitos o enfeitando. Milhares de porcelanas e cristais dentro dele. Num canto, longe de seus semelhante está a xícara. Intacta, com um pouco de poeira.

Mais ainda lá. Esperando para ser usada pela dona, novamente.

Não importando quanto tempo iria levar.

**Fim**.

N/A: Antes que me perguntem o que me levou a escrever isso, respondo logo: um dia de cólica infernal e uma dose de mais de uma hora apenas ouvindo _Stairway to Heaven_ e _Someone Is There For You_(algo do tipo, é a música tema de Bernardo e Bianca.). A versão inicial desse shortfic era para ser engraçada. Irônico, não? Bem, espero que gostem.


End file.
